Onii-chaaaaaan!: Elegance and Big Brothers
Background Onii-chaaaaaan!: Elegance and Big Brothers '(also referred to as "The Onii-chan Album") '''is a CD composed of remixes using the word "Onii-chan." It is composed mostly by Kr0MehK0n, with the first tw o tracks being made by Obsidian Wasp the 2nd. History No and Kr0MehK0n were thinking about what to do for Hydra's birthday as a joke gift. Knowing that he hated the word "Onii-chan," Kr0MehK0n said he would make an onii-chan remix album while No would make a game. The reveal of the game to Hydra ended up with No playing the entirety of the album for him, leaving Hydra in dismay. Cover The cover of the album shows Elise from ''Fire Emblem in sepia tone, since her voice is mostly what is used throughout the album. The title is shown in two lines above her and below here in painted lines. She has a text bubble written in Japanese, saying the butchered Google Translate version of 'Listen to my shit, onii-chan!" Track Listings # '''Onii-Chan Puppet Snake- '''A remix of the Puppet Ganon song from ''The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker, ''using sound bytes from a MarioTehPlumber rant video and Elise. Made by Obsidian Wasp the 2nd. # '''Onii-Slam Puppet Snake- '''A remix of the Puppet Ganon theme from ''The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker ''played over the theme song of the 1995 movie, ''Space Jam. ''It features sound bytes from a MarioTehPlumber rant and Elise. Made by Obsidian Wasp the 2nd # '''Onii-Chan in 35 Different Languages- '''A track narrated by Daniel UK from Oddcast.com, and other text to speech engines, explaining how to say "Onii-Chan" in multiple languages, in terms of their translations on Google Translate. These languages include English, Japanese, Spanish, French, German, Norwegian, Swedish, Polish, Russian, Italian, Lao, Vietnamese, Arabic, Hebrew, Irish, Scottish Gaelic, Welsh, Italian, Chinese, Portuguese, Korean, Hindi, Thai, Afrikaans, Dutch, Czech, Latin, Greek, Filipino, Finnish, Klingon, Hawaiian, Pig Latin, Ferb Latin, Scouse, and Dankish. Made by Kr0MehK0n # '''Onii the Chan Engine- '''A remix of the theme song to the British children's television show, ''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. ''It features the same sound bytes from MarioTehPlumber and different sound bytes of Elise. Made by Kr0MehK0n. # '''The Fresh Prince of Onii-Chan- '''A remix of the theme song of the 1990s TV show, ''The FreshPrince of Bel-Air, ''featuring sound bytes of Elise. Made by Kr0MehK0n. # '''Rick Roniichan'd (Never Gonna Onii-Chan You Up)- '''A remix of the Rick Astley song, ''Never Gonna Give You Up, ''using sound bytes of Elise. Made by Kr0MehK0n. # '''The Star Spangled Onii-Chan- '''A remix of the American national Anthem, ''The Star Spangled Banner, ''using sound bytes from Elise. Made by Kr0MehK0n # '''Tommy Wiseauniichan's The Room- '''A remix of the theme song to the 2003 independent film, ''The Room, ''using sound bytes from Elise. # '''Onii-Chan Haiku Finale- '''A reading of a haiku by Daniel UK, targeted at Hydra. It says "The word Onii-chan. I know you fucking hate it. Go to hell, (Hydra's actual 2 syllable name that will not be mentioned)." Made by Kr0MehK0n.